


Your Arms Will by my Safety Net

by GabesGurl



Series: Tumblr/Prompt Fics [9]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Just be aware it's here, M/M, None of the main characters, Peter being a bit of a creeper but sweetie, Suicide Attempt, Suicide mention, Title is from a song that made me think of them, You and I by Garou, and hurty Pete feelings, just fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/GabesGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous requested: Spideyfist with H/C. <br/>WARNING: Suicide Mentioned (Not any of the main characters)<br/>Hope you like it! Written entirely on my new tablet so omg tell me if there are any glaring typos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Arms Will by my Safety Net

 

Sometimes Peter just wanted to curl up with Danny's lap and confess everything, but he wouldn't let himself even consider it for long. Danny was...well he was everything Peter wasn't. He was well liked and kind to everyone and calm, he radiated peace like no other, which is probably why everyone was drawn to him. Danny also was gorgeous as anything and ripped like whoa so really in what world would Danny Rand even look at Peter Parker?

It didn't help that Peter found the whole monk thing hot, thanks to that stupid show he had discovered ages ago. Ugh... why did he fail at life so badly? It also didn't help that the other teen was currently bunking with him and judging from the looks from Aunt May, she was at least partly aware of his crush. Sometimes Peter sat in his room when the others were off hanging out because even just being somewhere Danny had been spending time seemed to calm him.

Thankfully none of the others seemed to catch onto his feelings for Danny, he wasn't sure how he'd managed that but he appreciated it. Especially since he was almost sure that Ava and Danny had something going on and he was happy for them. He truly was, he was just also maybe slightly bitter about the fact also.

Currently he was hiding in their room and pondering just everything in life, he'd been hurt the day before by Doc Oc and was forbidden by Fury to don his Spiderman suit for at least two days. So what was he doing? Pathetically sitting in his room angsting over someone he could never have.

Sometimes he went a level up on the creep factor, and he wasn't proud of it but it was the only way he could let himself cry and release his pent up emotions. He'd snitch one of Danny's shirts and wait until he's alone and bury his face in the shirt and surrounded by Danny's scent he'd allow himself to cry and fall apart. He always felt more alone than ever after those times but it had gotten to be the only way he could cry, because Danny gave him a sense of safety he had never had before.

Why was he so fucked up? He buried his face in his hands. He had to stop being such a creeper. Danny would probably be disgusted with him if he ever found out that Peter cried his eyes out into his shirts. What kind of person did that? He was angry and hated himself in that moment and resolved not to do it ever again.

...

Peter swayed a bit as he walked, he rubbed his eyes wearily. He was also shivering slightly but he didn't really feel the cold, he'd saved someone so why did he feel so empty? Because while he had been talking one woman down, a man had jumped to his death.

He'd spent four hours sitting with a lady on the bridge, trying to talk her down. She'd been fired and was struggling to find a new job, had no family, was afraid of being evicted. Peter's heart went out to her and he had told her some of his woes and they had just talked. Finally she had looked right at him and told him she was glad to have met him and could he help her off the edge. He had and that's when a commotion had drawn his attention to the other side of the bridge.

Really? What were the odds that two people would choose the same bridge on the same night? Evidentially quite high with what time of year it was. So he'd saved one and he was so thankful and glad and the woman had given him her info so if he ever needed to talk she was there. Wasn't that just fucking amazing? He'd saved her and she was comforting him. His heart hurt with the knowledge that someone had died a few feet from him.

He decided to go through the window and avoid Aunt May's questions. A quick glance around his room showed that Danny was asleep, blond hair sprawled across his pillow. Peter stared at him for a long minute, wishing more than anything he was allowed to just crawl into the nest of blankets and pillows with Danny and curl up, pressing his face into his chest and letting himself break down.

He shook his head, he had to fucking stop this shit. Without even stripping he buried himself under his blanket and tried to let himself cry, usually it made him feel better. However, no tears were coming now no matter how much he wanted them to. He knows he'd promised not to do it ever again but after staring at Danny's sleeping form he reached down and snagged the shirt he'd snitched from his friend earlier.

He buried his face into the shirt and let himself be comforted by the soft smell was only Danny's. It was an odd combination of the smell of rain in the summer, wind, incense, and something else he couldn't name. He didn't even realize he was crying until he had to muffle a sob, he was so done, exhausted and emotionally wrung out. He didn't know how long he lay there crying his eyes out unaware of everything around him save for the scent of Danny.

When his sobs dwindled to soft sniffles Peter became aware of the warm arms wrapped around him, he blinked in surprise before his face flushed in mortification. His face was buried in Danny's chest which meant Danny knew that Peter was crying into his shirt and well he was fucked. He pressed his face deeper into Danny's chest, relishing in the feel of soft skin even though he was still horribly embarrassed.

A hand carding through his hair had him melting almost boneless against his friend. He tightened his arm that was wrapped around Danny.

"Peter, tell me what is going through your head?" Danny requested softly, threading his fingers into Peter's hair once more. He'd been woken from sleep by soft sounds which he had soon discovered was Peter sobbing like his heart was crushed into his shirt. He'd not hesitated for even a second, climbing into the bed and wrapping Peter up tight against him. He'd waited, while soothing his friend in every way he could until Peter became aware again, he could feel his friend's Chi spike with embarrassment also.

"I saved someone tonight," Peter started softly, murmuring into Danny's skin, refusing to move from his comfortable spot, "That was good, but while I talked to her another man jumped feet away from us and I know I couldn't save him...I'm just..." Peter shrugged.

Danny huffed out a soft breath, ah that explained it, "You are mourning a loss of life." The monk could understand and was glad that this once Peter wasn't blaming himself, at the same time he wondered why his friend had been crying into his shirt. He stroked Peter's hair in a soothing motion for a little longer before moving on to stroke the skin of his neck.

"What else is on your mind, Spider?" He asked, keeping his voice light and gentle, almost teasing. He'd dreamed of being allowed to touch Peter in this way without the other freaking out.

Peter pondered how to reply, leaning back slightly into Danny's hand stroking his neck, "Did...do...you think I'm a creep?"

Danny was truly taken aback by that question, Peter's voice was small like he was...like he was expecting Danny to be disgusted? He pulled back and tried to get Peter to meet his gaze, truly distressed when he realized the other teen was avoiding his eyes in shame.

"Peter, why on earth would I think you were a creep?" Reaching out Danny cupped Peter's cheek ever so gently and stroked a thumb along his jaw, "Talk to me?" He pleaded softly.

Peter looked up into Danny's green eyes and frowned, "Isn't it weird to find your friend crying into your shirt while you sleep?" Peter asked and got a soft forehead kiss for his question.

"I had wondered, but I don't think you are creepy or weird. I wondered why though?" Danny pressed softly, he hated seeing Peter look so torn up and so hurt, he wanted to wrap him in his arms and never let go.

"I know it's weird...I'm so sorry...it's just..." Peter trailed off, feeling tears well again, "You're comforting to me. Make me feel like I'm allowed to break apart . You make me feel safe." He almost whispered the last word and found himself in a very tight hug which he returned burying his face into Danny's shoulder once more.

Danny felt his breath catch in his throat, why would Peter feel ashamed of this? He wrapped his Spider up in a tight hug and cleared his throat a bit to talk. It took him a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Peter, there is nothing to be sorry for. I'm happy that I can make you feel safe and protected. I'm glad you allow yourself to break, but Peter.....why didn't you tell me? Did you not think I would want to help?" Danny pulled back, sighing at Peter's disbelieving face, he let go of his anxiety and cupped the brunette's jaw again.

"I love you Peter Parker. Please tell me when you need me, even if it's just a hug and I will do everything in my power to help you."

Peter stared at Danny in shock, no fucking way had that just happened. It wasn't possible....he reached down and pinched himself and then met Danny's eyes once more. Reaching out he stroked a hand down the blonde's cheek.

"I love you too. I'm.....I'm not good with this stuff Danny, or with asking for help. I'll try though and I want you to know I'll be here for you too if you ever really need me." He put the last bit in hesitantly, he wasn't sure why Danny would need him.

"That you are wiling to try means so much to me," Danny leaned forward and pressed his lips to Peter's slightly chapped lips, keeping the pressure light until Peter relaxed into the kiss and tangled a hand in his hair. When they pulled apart they were both panting and Peter was cut off with yawn.

Danny gently lay Peter down and curled up with him pulling Peter to him. They both fell into an exhausted but peaceful slumber, neither aware just how much their lives would change with each other to lean on.


End file.
